


My Little Psychopath

by Kovicenterprises



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, but like not really, sort of a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always thought that Theon was just a scared little puppy just being taken advantage of. If they only knew the dark tendencies he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Psychopath

It had always got to Theon, the fact that everyone thought he was just this little toy that got all caught up in Ramsay. That he was just an abused housewife. If they only they knew. Theon loved it and hell he initiated it more than half of the time. Theon just loved the way he had full control over someone else's life. Every single thought or dream, he could just fucking crush with a stroke of the blade. Then the person would just be gone, everything they ever had just gone. He always felt so powerful, in that moment.

Ramsay walked into the dungeon and was immediately hit with a smell he was all too familiar with. Ramsay surveyed the room, in the center of the room was Theon, sitting with one hand in his hair and the other loosely gripping a fine tipped blade, the boy had a smile playing on his lips. 

Hanging from the large X in the middle of the room was a pale, lifeless body. Theon seemed to have scraped his eyeball out. The man seemed to have 3 and a half fingers left, 2 on the right hand and about 1 and a stub on the left. He had whip marks all over his thighs and arms, there was a burned 'X' marking his right shoulder. There were patches of skin missing from his body, mostly in the chest region.

Ramsay moved swiftly over to the middle of the room his hand brushing the body's hair from his eyes. " I am a tad bit disappointed that you didn't wait for me," Ramsay states letting the boys head fall back onto his chest.

" You took to long," Theon sighed. Ramsay rolled his eyes and looking back to Theon who was sitting on the edge of the far table. A glint of madness still present in his eyes. His dress shirt was untucked and had the first few buttons undone. Ramsay wasted no time pulling Theon into his lap. 

"Did you at least have a good time, babe?" Ramsay asked while gliding his finger over a splatter of blood across the other boys cheek, pulling the wet finger to Theon's mouth urging him to suck. Theon complied, he took the digit into his mouth, he ran his tongue down it lightly. Before sucking it completely, Ramsay let out a small moan at the sight.

Theon just smiled and gazed up at Ramsay "Fuck me?"

How was Ramsay to say no to such a pretty face?

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea of Theon being like super to the whole murder/torture thing. I think it turned out okay, if you want i'll add a smut chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Tumblr: prince-ramsay


End file.
